


Little Sister

by Canadiantardis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Roceit, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Basically Ro is outed to the school, Blink and you'll miss Thomas, Coming out without consent, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fem!Sides, Fights, Gen, Genderbending, Hints of pre-relationship DLAMP, I mean there's hinting at DLAMP but god the Roceit jumped out a lot more, I never know how to tag that one, Language, Mainly verbal fighting but there's a point or two where it's close to fist fighting, Only Remus is a guy in this fic, Please don't hold their actions against them, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus is innocent, They are all dumb teenagers and their actions are not always good, This is especially true for Remus' actions and Vi's actions, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Two Shot, no beta we die like men, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: When Remus had been 5, he knew he and his twin weren’t as ‘identical’ as those strangers who cooed over them said. Remus liked bugs, mud, and running around the street butt-ass naked. Ro, on the other hand, liked skirts, Barbie dolls, and being embarrassed by Remus, although Remus was still able to get his twin to play with him any time he really needed a squire or a damsel-in-distress.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 45
Kudos: 137





	1. Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fem!sides fic for a while. Originally it was supposed to be all of them being fem, then I had the idea of one of the twins getting outed online and then this happened.
> 
> Names for the girls  
> Roman: Rosalina/Ro  
> Patton: Penny  
> Logan: Luna  
> Virgil: Violet  
> Janus: Janice
> 
> Let me know if I missed any warnings!!

When Remus had been 5, he knew he and his twin weren’t as ‘identical’ as those strangers who cooed over them said. Remus liked bugs, mud, and running around the street butt-ass naked. Ro, on the other hand, liked skirts, Barbie dolls, and being embarrassed by Remus, although Remus was still able to get his twin to play with him any time he really needed a squire or a damsel-in-distress.

By the time they were in middle school, it became apparent as to why Ro was uncomfortable every time they both had to pee in public. Remus never had a brother in the first place, but a little sister.

Their parents had been supportive. They accepted her new name, Rosalina, and allowed her to get put on puberty blockers, so while Remus’ voice deepened - not by much, mind you, he was a killer countertenor and proud of it - and he managed to grow facial hair by the time they were starting high school, Ro still spoke with a child-like high voice - she was very proud to keep her mezzo-soprano pitch - grew out her hair to the point she could easily wear braids or ponytails, and kept a clean face.

But Ro wasn’t out at school. She only told their close friends and implied it to their gym teachers when she would say she wasn’t comfortable using the guys’ locker rooms to change, and even then it was whispered and with too many shifty glances around as if someone else would hear and start shit.

Life was normal. Or as normal as it was for the Kingley twins. Remus was hogging their shared bathroom. Why? He doesn’t really know, it just took forever to get dressed for school. Ro wanted to put on some makeup but all her stuff was trapped in the bathroom with Remus, so she was shouting and banging on the door.

“Hurry up! The bus will be here soon!” She sounded distressed now. “Open the fucking door! I’m not going to school looking like a slob!”

Remus replied with… something incoherent, and cackled in the middle of brushing his teeth, and while he could have easily unlocked the door, he was feeling petty. Ro was shouting so much, and it was still so early in the morning, he wasn’t feeling very kind towards his twin. He used as much time as he could before, several minutes later, he finally unlocked the door and Rosalina came tumbling in, her eyes glaring daggers into him as he sauntered away. He heard her curse him out, before she slammed the door shut and there was a brief scramble for her stuff before Remus got to his room.

When they had been younger, the two shared a room, but by the time they graduated from elementary school, their parents thought it would be a good idea to renovate one of the guest rooms into Ro’s new room. It was for the best, anyway, when the twins figured out their very different tastes in decor.

Remus finished getting ready and headed down to eat something quick, popping a couple frozen breakfast treats in the toaster as he turned on his music from his phone, choosing his parent-friendly playlist - no swears or else his mom would have a heart attack.

The day went by as normal. The two caught the bus just in time - Ro had to rush with getting dressed but she was able to eat some toast on the bus - and got to school without incident. School itself was boring as hell. It was only manageable because of the twins’ collective friends. Violet and Luna complained over their high math homework - the two started talking about numbers and Remus was sure the rest of them had the same glazed-eye look in response - while Penny was worried over some upcoming project in her home ec class, and Janice watched with the twins in amusement over their friends’ headaches.

Remus didn’t really mind being the only guy in the friend group. It was refreshing, really. All the straight guys in his classes thought he and Ro were ‘players’ despite the fact he was a raging homosexual and Ro was a raging lesbian who probably had a crush on their friends, but she never made a move on any of them. Remus couldn’t understand why not, any of their friends would be lucky to have his sister as a girlfriend - and Remus would also be free to make all the jokes and innuendos to tease them as he pleased.

The rest of school went by without anything cool happening. The twins took their bus home, did as much homework as they could stomach - it wasn’t much, but they had Luna as a tutor on Saturday and Sunday, where they did all of the homework so far assigned - and went about their evening texting their friends, watching a series that was on their list, before they ate with their parents, relaxed for the evening before going to bed.

* * *

Ro was woken up well before her alarm, her phone vibrating with message after message after notification after notification. She groaned, checked the time only to groan much louder and whinier, and grabbed her phone.

Three texts from Luna, ten from Penny and Janice, and a good  _ thirty _ from Violet, and under those, her social media was getting @ after @. She blinked her sleepy eyes, because it was impossible she’d have under one hundred mentions.

She decided to check what people were mentioning her for, and within seconds she got her answer, and her heart shattered.

They were all from her school, classmates, other students from her grade, calling her a  _ tranny, a femboy,  _ and much worse, both in her DMs and publicly. She barely read three of the public messages when another mention would pop up in her notifications and she threw her phone with a shriek. She didn’t care about waking the rest of the house, the thought barely made itself known over her internal screaming that  _ they knew. They found out, oh god no. _

Her mom threw open the door, eyes wide and wild, looking around for some threat, but only saw the light of Ro’s phone on the floor by the closet, and her daughter sobbing in her bed.

Ro took a long while to realize her mom was in her room, sitting on the bed next to her, hugging her, whispering things into her hair. She was probably asking what happened, but Ro couldn’t answer. Any words dissolved into shattered sobs. She saw the horrible words when she opened her eyes.

She vaguely heard her dad, somewhere off by her door, before the groan of her brother. Both of them sounded confused, before she heard their dad walk into the room. She heard him move towards where she flung her phone and sobbed harder, hiding in her mom’s chest. She didn’t want to see any more.

Then her mom’s arms wrapped more tightly around her, gathering her up like she was a child again and gently rocked them both. She heard ‘it’s okay, you’re safe here’ and ‘call the school… not coming today.’

Ro stayed in her mom’s embrace as she felt exhaustion from the emotional stress take over. Her sobs grew quiet, into sniffles and hiccups. She felt a hand comb through her hair, gentle against the bedhead and tangles, and she allowed sleep to take her, hoping things would be better when she woke up again.

* * *

Ro woke up a few hours later. There was a sticky note on her bedside table from her mom that they called the school and said Ro was excused from going to class today as she didn’t feel safe. She also wrote that they disabled notifications from her social medias and removed the app shortcuts. Her phone was placed next to the note, and a glass of water was behind both.

With a shaky breath and equally shaky hands, she took her phone and held it between her hands, staring down at it like it was going to attack her again. At least she understood why she got messages from her friends. They had probably sent them to warn her. She should have checked those messages before she had checked the mentions.

She took a deep breath and unlocked her phone, flipping to her texts, starting with the earliest messages.

[Lulu the Nerd] 1:12am  
Do not go on twitter. I’m sure you’re confused but do not.

[Lulu the Nerd] 1:12am  
You’ll only get hurt.

[Lulu the Nerd] 1:13am  
Please, I don’t want to see you get hurt by what he did, Ro.

_ He? _ She thought, confused.  _ What’s Luna trying to say? _

She checked the rest of the messages.

[Mom Friend] 1:11am  
Ro!!! I’m so sorry!!! What they’re saying is horrible!!!

[Mom Friend] 1:14am  
Lu was the one to see the first message and told us all not to look but I’m sorry I looked and it’s horrible!!!

[Mom Friend] 1:15am  
Are you okay??

[Mom Friend] 1:19am  
Wait, you might actually still be asleep…

[Mom Friend] 1:20am  
I’m sorry for waking you!!! Or maybe not waking you…

[Mom Friend] 4:16am  
Lu’s really worried and mad and Janice won’t answer me and Vi called me awake to scream and I’m so worried and scared and

[Mom Friend] 4:16am  
*sad.

[Mom Friend] 5:04am  
We love you, Ro. We love you so much, and we always have and always will.

[Mom Friend] 5:20am  
Please text me when you wake up.

[Mom Friend] 5:23am  
And please please please don’t read those mentions!! They’re nasty!!

[Viper<3] 1:20am  
You are loved

[Viper<3] 1:20am  
I know you probably won’t be reading this until much later but you are not what those assholes say you are

[Viper<3] 3:22am  
I’m probably going to be fucking exhausted because I’ve been up all night reporting every single mention

[Viper<3] 3:22am  
And reporting Remus

[Viper<3] 3:23am  
Who I will fucking murder on sight… maybe with some nice stairs. You know the empty fifth floor stairs? Those would be perfect

[Viper<3] 3:24am  
Unless Vi gets to him first. She might, she has that weird sixth sense with finding him

[Viper<3] 3:30am  
I’m absolutely livid for you, I can’t even fucking believe he’d do that

[Viper<3] 3:30am  
Posting that in the middle of the fucking night like some coward, he’s dead, I tell you

[Viper<3] 5:00am  
Text me back when you get up. I want to make sure you’re okay

[Viper<3] 5:47am  
Love you, girl. We’re all worried for you, and willing to kill for you

Ro frowned at Janice’s messages.  _ It sounded like she was blaming everything on Remus, but that… That didn’t make sense. Remus… Remus would never do something like that. Would he? _

She shook her head, looking through the long string of texts that Violet sent.

[Stormcloud] 2:01am  
Ro

[Stormcloud] 2:10am  
Ro

[Stormcloud] 2:15am  
ROSALINA PRISCILLA KINGLEY

[Stormcloud] 2:17am  
Ro, dont you dare ignore me

[Stormcloud] 2:19am  
Wait shit youre sleeping you sleep like the fucking dead dammit

[Stormcloud] 2:20am  
I forgot about your stupid beauty sleep bullshit

[Stormcloud] 2:22am  
… Im sorry for saying its stupid, Im stressed and mad and shit, I didnt mean that

[Stormcloud] 2:24am  
I mean, who even does that?? Sharing that video like hes making fun of you

[Stormcloud] 2:25am  
I will absolutely murder him and bury his body Im so pissed

[Stormcloud] 2:30am  
Fuck insomnia but also fuck transphobes

[Stormcloud] 2:34am  
Lus trying to calm me down but I cant, theres people talking about killing you

[Stormcloud] 2:35am  
Im so scared, I think Im panicking but I cant tell

[Stormcloud] 2:58am  
Ro I love you, you know that right?

[Stormcloud] 3:00am  
Youre like my best friend. You and the other girls

[Stormcloud] 3:01am  
And I *thought* Remus was one of my best friends but then he did this and now…

[Stormcloud] 3:01am  
How dare he, seriously

Ro stopped reading, confusion and pain making it hard to read the anger in Violet’s texts. She pulled up twitter again, ignoring everything on her timeline to search for Remus’ twitter. A sick feeling grew in the pit of her stomach as she clicked on it and scrolled down to see what the last things he tweeted had been.

And right there, pinned like he was proud of it, was a video he had taken several weeks ago when he and Janice were helping with her confidence wearing dresses. Janice had brought a long, flowy reddish-pink sundress that just barely fit Ro - Janice was the only one even slightly close to Ro’s size, being the second-tallest and buffest girl in the group behind Ro - and the video was just Ro laughing happily as she twirled in the dress, giddy as the skirt part flared up perfectly. Janice was clapping and whistling, making Ro blush a bright fiery red and Remus cackled behind the camera. He had asked permission to record it to send it to the groupchat they all had so the other girls could see since they had been busy with a project or in Penny’s case, she had that new job she started that weekend.

When they had seen the video, they all praised the look and it had been one of highest points in Ro’s life, under her parents and the girls accepting that she was a girl.

Above the video was Remus’ caption.  _ “Look at this tranny go” _

Ro felt sick, shutting off the app as tears blurred her vision. She dropped her phone on the bed, and stumbled to the bathroom she shared with Remus, making it to the toilet with barely a moment to spare before she vomited whatever was in her stomach. She felt confused, hurt, devastated, and angry, the mixture churning in her stomach unpleasantly.

She stayed in the bathroom for a long time, until she felt like she wasn’t going to be sick again, and returned to her room. She stared at her phone for a moment before powering it off completely, and went to grab her clunky laptop, resolutely deciding to watch some feel good videos and shows for the rest of the day.

Just before she fully immersed herself, Ro got a DM notification from her separate, private twitter, from Penny.

[@pennyfulthoughts01] _Are you okay?_

Ro deliberated whether she should answer or not, but this was Penny. She wouldn’t stop worrying and fretting over her until she answered.

[@magnificantlyroyal83] _Not really. I’m going to try watching something to take my mind off all this… Got anything on hand?_

Within seconds of hitting send, Penny was typing, and soon Ro had a long list of kitten compilations, puppy playlists, and other videos of animals being adorable, along with just about a million various heart emojis interspersed between them.

[@pennyfulthoughts01] _The girls and I were wondering, tbh, if we could come over? You need some good hugs, and I need to give you some big big hugs!!!_

[@pennyfulthoughts01] _I mayyyy be asking because we were originally planning on going over anyway, and this makes it easier! Lulu’s mom is gunna drive us, cause we don’t… really want to take the bus with your… brother._

Ro chuckled at the first message, and had been writing a response when the second came in and the small smile vanished. She still hit send on her message, before quickly typing up another.

[@magnificantlyroyal83] _Sure, I could really use a good Penny hug._

[@magnificantlyroyal83] _I’m going to log off for the rest of the day, get away from all the messages and stuff. I’ll talk to you later._

Without waiting for a reply, Ro turned off all her notifications and logged out of the rest of her social medias, watching the videos Penny sent and some others she found in her recommended.

By the afternoon, Ro had managed to regain a happy attitude, almost forgetting the fact she was missing school because her own brother betrayed her in the worst way imaginable.

Almost.

Around the time the bus drove by, dropping students off, Ro looked out the living room window which faced the front, to see Remus get off at their stop just as a familiar navy blue SUV pulled into the driveway. She watched, hidden from view, as Violet bolted from the passenger door to block Remus’ path to the front door, her petite stature surprisingly menacing in this situation. Ro saw how cowed Remus looked, his hands up in surrender and his head moving rapidly in that way that he spoke.

She couldn’t watch much more as the doorbell rang, followed by knocking and kicking at the door. She hurried to the front door and opened it to be immediately enveloped in a true Penny hug before Ro could open her mouth.

And just like that, the thin dam Ro had built over the course of the day, shattered apart. She felt additional arms wrap around her, and lips on the top of her head before suddenly they were all in the living room, a box of tissues in her lap, and bodies pressed up against most of her body, a pair of hands playing with her hair.

It was then that she heard the shouting match happening in the front yard.

“What the hell is your problem with me?!” Remus shrieked, the last of his patience apparently running thin.

“Oh, you know  _ exactly _ what my problem is with you, jackass!” Violet shouted back. The girls inside turned their attention to the window, where they had a clear view of the fight, and Luna detached herself from the group to partially open the window so they could hear better.

“No! I fucking don’t! None of you will fucking speak to me!” Remus gesticulated wildly.

“I wonder why that is.” The venom and sarcasm coming from Violet made him wince, as if struck. Ro watched with wide eyes. “Maybe it’s because you did this! Maybe it’s because you outed Ro!  _ Maybe _ it’s because you called her a fucking slur!”

Remus recoiled as if Violet had physically attacked him, hurt and bewilderment clear as day on his face as he stared at the smaller teen with a slack jaw.

Violet wasn’t done, however. “Maybe it’s because you’ve lied to all of us for years about being our friend. Maybe it’s because you’re a lameass who can’t make friends on his own so you have to piggyback on your own twin to have  _ anyone _ willing to talk to you.”

Ro winced with Remus this time, and she saw how he physically shut down. His face screwed up painfully and he pushed Violet  _ hard, _ causing her to fall backwards with a shocked yelp, and stormed into the house, not looking around as he rushed up the stairs. They all heard a door slam, a piercing scream that suspiciously sounded like a sob, before absolute silence. It most likely meant Remus put on headphones, and something about that knowledge felt like a blow to the guts.

Violet slowly entered the house, and when Ro could finally see her face, she saw how red and puffy her eyes were, how glassy her gaze was, how her lip trembled in either anger or barely held back sobs. It was hard to tell with her.

No one spoke, but Luna stood up and gathered the short girl in her arms, pulling her to the unoccupied loveseat, and Ro was silently grateful. Even though she knew Violet got like that on her behalf, the things she said really hurt. She knew how hard it was for Remus to make friends on his own. He had trouble even talking to project partners if they weren’t Ro or one of the other girls because he had the reputation of being the crazy psychopath kid, and no one else wanted to associate with him. Ro couldn’t figure out if Violet went too far or not.

Penny managed to distract Ro by playing with her hair again and they put on some show, but no one was really paying attention to it. Janice talked about the classes Ro missed that the two shared - English, Spanish, Math, and Drama - with the other girls piping up about the other classes they shared with her, along with complaining about the classes they did not share.

It felt normal, until it was painfully obvious when Penny made an innocently crude joke that there was no cackle and calling her out. Violet’s expression grew stormy the same time Penny’s face pinched, uncomfortable with the current situation.

“Should,” Luna spoke up, hesitant, “should we talk about-”

“What’s there to talk about?” Violet spoke over her harshly, and she sent a glare to the stairs. “He’s a transphobic piece of shit who decided to show his true colours.”

Ro flinched at her tone, thinking back of all the times she had confided in Remus about some matter or another. He had been the very first person she had told, before she even knew about the word ‘transgender’ and he had been confused but helped her figure things out. He was the one to encourage her to talk to their parents for help. He changed his language about her, and the first time he had called her his baby sister, she almost cried - she would have if he hadn’t put her into a headlock, decreeing that ‘just because you are my sister doesn’t mean you escape my games.’

Trying to rationalize those memories with the caption was almost impossible. Ro knew her brother inside and out. It didn’t make sense that he’d be like this, and the hurt, confused expression he had towards Violet before also made no sense. While he was a decent performer, that hadn’t looked like his version of acting.

“But why now?” Janice questioned, turning to look at Ro. “Why in the middle of the night? Did you two have a fight or something?”

Ro shook her head quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find her voice, so she pressed her lips together and shook her head again.

“It doesn’t matter, anyway. He probably got bored and wanted to cause some drama.” Violet spat.

“Vi, I know you’re trying to help but this  _ isn’t helping.” _ Penny stressed the final couple words. Ro couldn’t see her face since she was somewhat sitting in Penny’s lap with the teen braiding and playing with her hair.

Violet huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sulked.

“And it’s only part of the current problem. What about school?” Luna questioned, and the other girls went silent. “If any of those messages we could see were any indication, Ro could very well be in danger if she’s left to herself.”

“Maybe… maybe we should wait for Mr. and Mrs. Kingley to get home, and then we can talk about this a bit better. They might even have some ideas already.” Penny suggested.

The others agreed, and they settled back to wait. Ro’s parents normally would return home a few hours after the twins would get dropped off from the bus, so it wasn’t too much longer when the first car turned into the driveway and Ro’s mom entered the home.

“I’m home!” She called into the house. “Ro, honey, can you come here?”

“Hi Mrs. Kingley!” Penny called in return, taking one of Ro’s hands while Janice took the other, and they all headed out of the living room to reach Ro’s mom, who looked momentarily surprised.

“Sorry, we kinda came over unannounced.” Janice smiled sheepishly. “We just wanted to make sure Ro was okay.”

The surprise melted to warmth and Mrs. Kingley smiled back. “Oh, that’s okay. I should have expected this, anyway. You’re all so close with both of my babies.” She said, pulling Ro towards her for a close embrace.

She pulled away, looking at the other girls closely. “Now then. I called the school on and off the entire day. They managed to report and suspend all the accounts that messaged you, both publicly and privately and spoke with some of the students who sent you death threats.” Her expression grew angry. “They better be suspended from school at the very least, but that’s neither here nor there right now.”

She brought everyone to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar for herself, and Ro and the others sat at the island, Violet sitting on the island, but Ro’s mom was used to her doing so after so many years.

“I had to look over your school’s anti-discriminatory rules, and I’m sure I can get at least half the PTA to back me to do more to protect the queer students from homophobic students and teachers.” She continued between bites. “Baby, if anyone ever tries to hurt you, you tell me immediately and I’ll put the fear of God in that principal of yours.” She looked at the other girls. “And if you see anyone try anything, tell me as well.”

Ro felt the burn of tears be the only warning before she stood up quickly and hugged her mom close. “I love you so much, Mom.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” Lips pressed firmly on the top of her head.

* * *

Remus didn’t come down for dinner, even when their dad went to get him. He claimed he wasn’t hungry.

He felt sick. The things Violet hurled at him hurt, and he had no idea where she got the idea that he would ever do anything like call her a slur, or out her. He had been just as confused and horrified as the others that someone had done this, but they all refused to speak with him the entire day at school, not being in their usual seats for lunch so he ate alone, and then he gets off the bus to see Mrs. Berry pulling up in the driveway, and then Violet blocking the way to his own home, and then, and then…

Remus shoved his face into his pillow, wanting to scream again but couldn’t find his voice. He had tried to drown out his thoughts with whatever was his loudest playlist but her words bounced in his big, dumb, stupid, empty head and the music only made things worse.

After his dad came to check on him, he grabbed his laptop and went to check what the hell Violet was saying. He had a few DMs from classmates and other students he had never even heard of before, so he simply marked them as suspicious and deleted the attempted conversations without even looking before he went to his own profile.

There. Long after he had gone to sleep the night before. He stared at it for several long minutes. Unless this was a fucked up Jekyll and Hyde situation - which Remus used to enjoy thinking he was Hyde while Ro was Jekyll but now it was like he was now Jekyll and in his sleep he became an even worse Hyde - he knew for a fact his laptop and phone never moved from their spots when he was asleep. He hadn’t been conscious when this had been posted.

He deleted the video, writing a new post:  _ “whoever FUCKing did this is gunna pay, motherFUCKer”  _ and shut off his laptop.

At least now he understood what Violet was accusing him of, but he would never do something as horrible as that! Sure, he’d say dumb shit, creepy off-the-walls whatever came to his mind that freaked people out, but he wasn’t  _ insensitive! _ Not to his own sister. Never about her.

He took his headphones off, straining to listen to see who was still here. He heard muffled music and a louder voice singing along to whatever musical Ro had been interested in listening to this week.

Not thinking it through, Remus slipped out of his room, keeping an eye out so he wouldn’t be discovered by their parents just yet. He needed to talk to his sister.

Ro’s room was unlocked, and she was facing the window when Remus slipped into the room, moving with her entire body as she sang and swayed with the music.

_ “I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go, is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you-” _ She turned around, eyes half-closed before she recognized Remus and let out a surprised yelp, cut off only when Remus leapt across the room to cover her mouth before she called for their parents.

“I never posted that video.” Remus blurted in a rush, staring at his sister like his life depended on it. “I’d  _ never _ do that, Ro, you have to believe me.”

She made muffled noises and glared back at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She wanted an explanation before she would call their mom. Remus sighed and pulled his hand away.

“I was asleep by eleven. The video was posted at like one in the morning, and unless I sleep-tweet or someshit, I didn’t post that video. Someone hacked me.”

“Hacked you? Are you fucking serious?” Ro hissed the words out.

“Yes! What other explanation do we have? That I would actually do that?” Remus gesticulated wildly, pointing towards his room. “Do you really think I’d do something like this? That I’d out you and call you names like that? Please, I’d wait until you came out yourself before I’d publicly call you all the names I’ve called you so far.” He crowded her space, and when she didn’t look scared, he smiled before poking her face, neck, and sides. “Wannabe Princess, Useless Lesbian, Rosebush, Linda, Drama Queen, Rosie, Bitch!”

Ro lasted a total of five pokes before she started giggling, swatting at the hands and trying to back away. She made it a few paces before Remus changed tactics and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up easily and getting them to land on her bed when he fell over.

She laughed as they fell, rolling away from his grip before sitting up against the headboard. The laughs pittered out, and she looked a bit more somber. “Who would even hack you? And why out me?”

“Fuck if I know.” Remus looked up at his sister’s ceiling. Luna had gifted her, and him, with glow-in-the-dark stars within the first two years of friendship - Remus was mostly certain she gave everyone in their friend group the stars, offering to help make constellations on their ceilings, though he remembered only Ro and Penny accepted the help - back in middle school. “Maybe to fuck with both of us, get us at each other’s throats or something?”

Ro squirmed. When he turned to face her, Remus saw the deep frown and how she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. She mumbled something, but he only understood ‘Vi’ out of everything that was barely said.

“We’ll deal with all that shit tomorrow. I just needed you to know I wouldn’t be that kind of jackass.”

“I…” Ro took a deep breath, nodding. “I know, I know. I’m sorry for even thinking you did any of this to begin with.”

“Whatever. I know I’m an asshole, but at least I still have human decency.” Remus huffed.

“Like Deadpool?” Ro giggled.

“Exactly like Deadpool!”


	2. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I missed a warning or anything!

The next morning, Ro stood in front of her closet, looking between all her options. She debated with herself on if she really wanted to do this, before she took a deep breath and grabbed the rainbow tie-dye shirt and the new skirt she had gotten just a week ago, going to her dresser to grab a pair of black yoga pants. She originally wanted to wear her full range of make-up, but she had a bad feeling about doing that with no options on-hand that wouldn’t smudge if she cried. She’d still put on the basics. Foundation, primer, sealer.

She and Remus had spent a few hours the previous night talking about what they’d do for school the next day. She was nervous about the students who had sent her death threats, but she didn’t want them to win.

When she was finished getting dressed, Ro barely knocked on the bathroom before the door was opened. Remus was still brushing his teeth, foam around his lips. He gave her a look-over, eyebrows knitting to ask the question.

“I’ll be fine. I got you and the girls.” She stepped into the bathroom for her makeup bag. “And anyway, you know I have a mean kick, if it comes to that.”

Remus made half-hearted hums before he went back to brushing his teeth.

Once they were ready, the two headed down for breakfast, before heading off for the bus. Their mom gave both of them tight hugs, reminding them if anyone tried anything to text her and she’d give the entire school hell. It was a bit embarrassing but Ro was so relieved that their mom was firmly on her side of the court. She knew it was kinda silly considering she knew both her parents would be on her side, but it seemed to be an irrational fear that suddenly her parents would hate her.

Maybe that was why when it was shown that Remus maliciously outed her, she didn’t originally doubt it until hours and hours later.

Ro was brought back to her senses when her phone buzzed in her sweater pocket - one thing she regretted about wearing so much feminine clothing, the lack of actual pockets - and she checked who texted her. She had kept all her social media notifications off, so she’d only know when she got texts or the rare phone call.

[Lulu the Nerd] 7:21am  
Are you positive you’d rather take the bus to school? I’m certain my mom wouldn’t mind going a bit out of our way to get you.

Ro sighed. She hadn’t told the others about what Remus told her, because she wanted to have him with her when they explained everything they knew. It felt… bad, thinking about sending anything over text.

[You] 7:22am  
I’m sure. I’ll see you and the girls at the usual place?

[Lulu the Nerd] 7:22am  
Yes. See you then.

[Lulu the Nerd] 7:22am  
❤️

She smiled at the tacked-on heart, her face heating up when she heard Remus giggle by her ear.

“Remus!” She swatted at him, but he dodged the hand easily and he fully cackled.

“I didn’t do anything!” He retorted as he laughed.

“You’re such an ass.” Ro rolled her eyes at him, putting her phone away and looked around for the bus, seeing it turn onto the street.

“Thanks, I do have an ass!” A slap for emphasis and Ro wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or groan. Maybe both, but the bus pulled up for them.

They stepped into it, Remus walking up the steps first and finding them a good seat. He kept an eye out for the other kids in their grade as Ro sat down, gripping her skirt and playing with it.

Wearing the feminine clothes at home, or at one of the other girls’ homes, was one thing, but around the entire school had her second-guess if she was really ready. It was too late to go back home, so she took a deep breath and slipped on her earbuds, hoping some music could help.

* * *

Remus kept close to his twin the entire time before school, and he could see how some students do double takes at her skirt when they realized who it was. He sent glares at anyone who lifted their upper lip in a sneer or a jeer and wrapped an arm around Ro’s shoulders.

He kept by her even as they approached their friends in the usual spot, a little alcove where the elevator was for those kids and teachers who couldn’t use the stairs too well.

Penny was the first to spot them, and a whole mess of emotions crossed her face before she looked to the others in worry, and even Remus could tell she was looking specifically at Violet. She pulled up a forced-happy smile that didn’t totally reach her eyes as the two reached them and quickly hugged Ro.

“You look so pretty!” She cried, pulling back to look at the skirt Ro wore. Remus took a couple steps away, giving his sister some space with the other girls for the moment.

He felt the glare from Violet, and forced himself to not look at her. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he saw that hateful expression again.

“What’s he doing here?” He was surprised to hear Janice be the one to say that, and he looked over at her, who had her hands on her hips with an unreadable expression.

“He didn’t do it.” Ro said, pulling away from the girls to stand in front of Remus, as if he needed to be protected from the others.

“What do you mean, of cour-” Violet spat out before Remus spoke for himself.

“If you really think so badly of me, why were you my friend for so long?” He nudged Ro out of the way and approached Violet until they were barely a foot apart.

The shorter girl bristled, but she couldn’t open her mouth before Remus continued.

“When, in all our years of friendship, was I such an ass to my own sister that made you believe I’d stoop so low and hurt her? You’ve known us since first grade, Vi. Longer than any of them.” He gestured to the other girls, who all formed a semi-circle around the two and watched quietly. Penny looked pained. Luna and Janice had carefully blank expressions. “Yet you’re the first one to absolutely believe I’d do something so horrible as out her, in the middle of the night, to the internet, and call her _that?_ Do you really think I’m that much of a horrible person?”

Violet gaped like a fish, and before she could give an answer, the warning bell rang for homeroom. She jumped in surprise, staring at Remus before he turned away, feeling a burn behind the eyes that he refused to acknowledge. He went straight to his locker, which was luckily just further down the hall of the alcove.

He didn’t miss Ro saying “He didn’t do it,” again, before she followed after him. They shared homeroom, as did Janice, so the twins’ lockers were next to each other with Janice being a bit further away.

Classes were tense. Ro kept by him, and it seemed like the outing had reached the teachers now. A few asked her privately if she was more comfortable being called a Miss or a Mister - a couple even asked if she had another name she preferred to be called, but she only said ‘Ro’ was good - and she’d always return to her seat with a blush. But that wasn’t what made the classes tense; it was the other girls.

Homeroom went by quietly between the three of them despite how they would normally be one of the noisiest tables in the class. Second period had Penny and Janice with them this time, and Penny at least tried to talk to both twins but couldn’t because of their teacher.

She finally had time to really speak to them about fifteen minutes before class ended once it was time to work on the worksheets. She scooted her seat right to their desks, gave Janice a puppy-dog begging look, before she settled and smiled hesitantly.

“What did you mean, before school started?” She asked, looking between the twins as Janice dropped herself into a seat nearby, keeping her voice low. “Who did it?”

Ro looked at Remus, but he mostly ignored her, giving Penny a hard look. He wasn’t as close to Penny as the others, because she was pure sugar compared to everyone else’s varying levels of salt. Which had made the day before’s exclusion all the worst because Remus had never known her to distance herself from him even when he made the dirty puns that made her laugh.

Penny, to her credit, noticed the stare and returned it, looking earnest. She did look confused, but also guilty, and it was that emotion that made Remus sit back in his chair and cross his arms, completely ignoring the worksheet in front of him. It was for homework, he didn’t care.

“Someone hacked me.” He answered lowly. “Last time I had even thought about that video was just after sending it to the groupchat. I was fucking asleep when the tweet came out, and didn’t know anything until Ro woke the whole damned neighbourhood.”

“Hacked? Are you sure?” Penny leaned forward, arms on his desk.

“The only other options are that I would actually do something that shitty or someone used my phone or computer, but we didn’t have a break-in.”

“Why would someone hack you to do this?” Janice asked. She frowned at Remus, arms crossed over her chest.

Remus leveled a _‘really’_ expression at her. “I don’t know, wanted to hurt Ro, they’re jealous of me, I don’t know why a fuckass would do this. How should I know?”

“Bell’s going to ring in a minute, return the chairs to their proper places.” Their teacher told the class, eyeing the various small groupings of chairs.

Penny made a soft humming noise as she stood up quickly and brought her chair back to her desk. Janice simply grunted, her expression schooled to show nothing - she was too good at that, Remus could never tell what was going on in that head of hers when she didn’t want people to see - and then the bell rang for recess.

“Finish the worksheet for tomorrow, I _will_ be picking them up!” The teacher warned them as the sea of students swarmed for the door. A few acknowledged them, including Ro and Penny, but the rest simply flowed with the rest of the students as they left the classroom into the halls.

There was an attempted meet-up in their usual area, but Violet was nowhere to be seen, and wouldn’t answer the texts the others sent her, asking where she was. It stung a lot, but Remus shoved the feeling away. If this was really how she always saw him, then he didn’t want to be her friend anymore.

After recess, the twins separated for their option classes. Ro was in drama while Remus was trying out coding. He wasn’t exactly good in the class, even when he tried his best, but the projects were due every other month so he could still pass if he took every day seriously.

But as he was about to focus on his current project, his browser gave a blip, showing he had gotten a message. He always opened his twitter in the class for when he needed to take a mental break from the mindless scrawl of jargon the codes were.

A message with Vi’s twitter, and he frowned. She wasn’t supposed to be on her phone and she wasn’t in a class where she needed a computer. What was happening? He checked the message and his frown deepened. His own previous messages weren’t anything he wrote.

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _Colour me surprised, it took you a day to realize who started everything._

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _I’m disappointed how long it took, really. Must not be very smart, huh?_

[@xXxEmoPrincessxXx] _wtf?_

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _Ah, talking to Remus here. Can’t really have a normal private conversation without revealing myself, you know~_

Remus’ fingers were slamming against his keys with enough force a couple students glanced at him with vague concern before they went back to their work.

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _wtf???? who the FUCK is this??? get out of my account FUCKass!!!_

He watched for a reply, quietly fuming and debating whether he should tell the teacher or not.

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _There is the man of the hour. And I don’t think so, it’s quite fun~_

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _oh FUCK off!! i’m gunna kick your ass when i find out who you FUCKing are!!_

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _Well, now I don’t plan on ever slipping~ So sorry about that. Protecting myself and all that._

As Remus was about to either tell the teacher or just scream in general, he saw Violet’s username typing.

[@xXxEmoPrincessxXx] _Okay this is fucking stupid, what are you trying to accomplish here, asshole? Im actually trying to pay attention to class!_

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _Aw, you made the emo princess mad again~ Shame on you, Remus, really._

Maybe Remus was being paranoid, but he was certain he heard some quiet snickering, but when he looked around the classroom, he saw no one who was being suspicious. He turned back to his computer with a growl to himself.

[@xXxEmoPrincessxXx] _Fuck off_

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _leave me alone!! haven’t you ruined me and my sister’s lives enough???_

[@disasterlyroyalty96] _Oh, not nearly enough._

Remus saw red for a moment, and he slammed his hands on either side of the keyboard, standing up so quickly he knocked his chair over. He barely cared about his classmates staring at him as he turned to find the teacher.

He hadn’t even finished turning around when he heard the snicker again and his eyes locked on to the source. The kid, named Tucker, was pretty unassuming, Remus knew, one of the smarter kids in the class. He saw how Remus was staring at him, alarmed, before he ducked his head back to his computer screen. The moment he looked away, Remus lunged, pushing Tucker to the floor with a snarl.

“Remus Kingley!” Their teacher shouted, but Remus ignored him, instead keeping Tucker on the ground as he checked his computer, and his own twitter private messages stared back at him, the start of a sentence unfinished.

“What is your _deal!?”_ He growled, anger blinding him to anything outside the realization this kid outed his sister and made it look like Remus had done it. He had no idea what he or Ro had apparently done against this kid, but he was about to come up with something.

“Hey!” He felt hands lift him off of Tucker and pulling him away as he struggled loudly. “What has gotten into you?”

“He’s the one who shared the video on my twitter!” Remus shouted, glaring daggers at the teen still frozen on the ground, staring back with wide, wide eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Their teacher demanded.

“Look at his computer, sir, he’s logged into _my_ twitter!” He gesticulated as much as he could while their teacher semi-restrained him from going after Tucker.

The teacher sighed, motioning for Remus to stay exactly where he was before he stepped over to Tucker and the computer screen, checking it over. He frowned, his glasses reflecting the glow in the dim light.

“Tucker, Remus, follow me.” He said, straightening up and looking around the class. “Everyone else, continue working on your projects, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Tucker scrambled to stand up and quickly walked after their teacher, keeping him as a barrier between Remus and him. Remus walked on the other side, crossing his arms tightly over his chest so he wouldn’t get any impulsive ideas.

They walked all the way to the main office, and the secretary looked up, semi-surprised by the trio.

“What’s this, then?” She questioned, her eyes flitting from one teen to the next before stopping at their teacher.

“These two need to have a conversation with Principal Stokes. Seems to have to do with the other Kingley twin. Could you call her down as well as Violet Knight?” He replied. “Are they busy right now? I have a class I need to get back to and I’d rather these two weren’t left to their own devices.”

“They’re free right now.” The secretary stretched her words as she looked around for something before typing something in on the computer in front of her. “You should be able to go in.”

Remus watched for a moment longer as the secretary searched through her computer before reaching over for the landline phone, before he was being moved towards the principal’s office. Counter to most people’s thoughts of him, he had rarely been in this office. This would probably be the first time in over two years he had stepped into this office.

Principal Stokes looked up from their desk, shifting to sit forward and gesturing to the couple of chairs directly across from them. Tucker sat down immediately while Remus took his time.

“Ro Kingley and Violet Knight will be joining you shortly.” The teacher informed them before stepping back. “I have to get back to my class. These two can probably inform you why they’re here.”

And with that, he left, closing the door behind him. Principal Stokes raised an eyebrow at the teens, placing their hands on the desk calmly.

“Who would like to begin, then?”

* * *

The intercom buzzing on made a good portion of the class jump, having all been in the groove and attempting to stay in character. Ro was in the middle of practicing her lines for the monologue presentations next week, and she had decided, since she was already out, she might as well use a monologue she had been dying to try out since she had first watched the movie almost three years ago. Elle Woods was truly an icon.

“Hey, is Ro Kingley there?” The voice of the secretary asked, and every student who heard turned to stare at her, ‘ooo’ing as if she were in trouble.

“Yes, she is.” The drama teacher, Mr. Sanders, called from across the room, walking towards the intercom.

“Can she come to the principal’s office, please?” The ‘ooo’ing picked up steam and Ro felt her face grow hot.

Mr. Sanders checked his watch for the time before looking at Ro with a raised eyebrow. “Take your stuff with you, just in case, okay?” He told her, turning to the intercom. “She’s on her way now.”

“Thank you.” The secretary said, then the intercom buzzed out, ending the conversation.

Ro grabbed her things as quickly as she could, sharing a confused, concerned look with Janice, before she headed out of the classroom.

The entire walk towards the main office and the principal’s filled her with confused thoughts, trying to figure out what was happening. She had _never_ been called to the office, and she certainly hadn’t done anything to warrant getting called down, so she could only worry about what could be going on. She decided to make a quick pit-stop at her locker to put away her things, and hurried down to the office, entering just as she saw the back of Violet’s head. It looked like she was speaking to the secretary, leaning against the high counter and tapping a foot. She looked anxious.

“Ah, you’re both here. The Principal will see you both.” The secretary said with a kind look.

“But-!” Violet turned to see Ro and her mouth snapped shut as her eyes opened wide for a moment.

“What’s going on?” Ro asked, looking between her friend and the secretary.

“That you’ll need to ask Principal Stokes.” At least she looked apologetic, but she gestured to the door and the two teens walked hesitantly towards it.

Ro knocked on the door, and was more than a little shocked to see Remus be the one to open the door. He let them in, and the two saw another teen Ro had only seen before in the halls. Her confusion became visible as she walked into the room, Violet right behind her.

“You, ah, wanted to see us?” She questioned.

“Yes, I was told you two should be here for this conversation.” Principal Stokes gestured to the one free chair, and after a questioning look with Remus and Violet, Ro sat down gingerly.

“What, ah, what conversation?”

“Mr. Kingley and Mr. Mayberry appeared to have had an altercation in class surrounding the video that had been uploaded yesterday.” Ro straightened her back and turned to look at her brother with wide eyes.

“He’s the as-” There was a warning look from the principal “-jerkwad who hacked into my account and posted the video !” Remus pointed an accusing finger at the other teen.

“I am not! You’re insane!” The other teen, Mayberry, shouted.

“Mr. Brant saw your computer! It’s not like I have superspeed and could have logged into my own twitter account to frame you!”

“See!!” The teen turned to their principal, pointing wildly at Remus. “He just said he was trying to frame me!”

“Enough.” Although they didn’t raise their voice, the authority in Principal Stokes’ tone had both guys snap their mouths shut with an audible click coming from Remus. They looked at the girls before turning their attention on Violet specifically. “Remus said you were involved in this altercation a bit?”

“What? No.” Violet shook her head violently. “I was trying to pay attention to class but he kept messaging me on twitter, acting weirder than usual.” She pulled out her phone, tapped a couple things before she laid it on the desk towards Principal Stokes. “This is the conversation.”

Principal Stokes picked up the phone carefully, reading whatever was on the screen silently as the teens waited. Ro looked at everyone, confused by what was happening. If Remus was correct that the other teen had been the one to post the video, she couldn’t understand why. She didn’t even know his name. Why would he have done this to her and Remus? What had they ever done to him?

A minute later, Principal Stokes put down the phone and slid it back over to Violet. “Thank you for showing me this. It does certainly read as very strange.” They turned their attention to the other teens. “Is there any way to prove it had not just been you writing both sides of your conversation, Remus?”

“Wh-I…” He shook his head. “I don’t talk like that. You can ask any of my teachers and I don’t type like that.”

Ro tapped Violet’s arm, motioning for the phone to read whatever this conversation was. She gave the phone easily enough, and Ro squinted at the small text. She read the entire conversation that had happened today, including Virgil’s final response threatening to block Remus if he didn’t leave her alone to focus on the class. She frowned as she looked over the weird one-sided conversation Remus seemed to have with himself.

“I’ve never seen Remus write like that, especially in messages.” She looked up to the Principal, pointing at the specific responses made by Remus with only the word ‘fuck’ being written in all caps. “He normally writes like this, even in his homework, I’ve never seen him write like a normal person.”

“Thanks?” Remus looked unsure if he should be grateful with Ro sticking up for him, but he shook his head and grabbed the back of her chair. “But I know it’s _him_ because he had my twitter open, and he had been in the middle of typing another response when I noticed.”

“And you’ve never used the computer he was using?” Principal Stokes asked.

“Mr. Brant assigned us specific computers to use so we wouldn’t lose our codes.” Remus answered. Their principal looked at the Mayberry boy, who nodded in agreement slowly.

They sighed and leaned back in their chair, glancing at all the teens individually. “This is a grave accusation, Remus. Do you have any way to prove your innocence, Tucker?”

At his name, Ro blinked, a deep frown appearing on her face. She knew of a Tucker Mayberry, but couldn’t remember much except Remus had said something about him during the tail-end of summer vacation.

The teen spluttered, but he couldn’t give a proper answer.

“Wait, aren’t you the kid that tried asking Remus out this summer?” Violet spoke up, and Ro turned to see her bristling up. The spluttering stopped instantly and Ro’s jaw dropped.

She remembered the conversation that had danced for a moment in her head a second ago with better clarity. The kid had somehow found Remus’ number and started talking to him out of the blue during the summer, and wouldn’t ever answer how he got the number. It creeped both of them out and Remus tried to be polite when he refused going out with the kid and blocked the number.

Ro turned and glared at Tucker, who stared back at her but shrunk away when Violet took a step. She only stopped when Principal Stokes cleared their throat, reminding them where they were and who was with them.

“Mr. Mayberry, do you have any way to prove you are not the person who forcibly outed Ms. Kingley by using her brother’s social media?” They asked bluntly.

“This is- I- They’re being-” Tucker spluttered, shaking his head and pointing to the other three teens.

Principal Stokes sighed quietly and placed their hands on their desk calmly. “Until this is all worked out, both of you,” they look at the guys, “will have in-school suspensions for the next two weeks. We will be taking a look at both of your internet histories over the past couple days to validate your claims.”

“What will happen if it was him who put the video up?” Ro asked before either guy could protest their punishments.

“If we find proof Tucker hacked into another student’s account, posted a private video and called another student a slur on that account, suspension and a call home will be the lightest punishment available. I would like to be able to truthfully say we are a safe school that will never condone homophobic or transphobic language between students or staff. This is a place of learning and growing. Bullying and harmful language is not allowed, and appropriate actions will be taken to ensure this school remains a safe place for everyone.” Their eyes locked momentarily with Ro’s sympathetically before they looked to the other teens.

It seemed their words had an effect on Tucker, who went silent and still. Ro and Principal Stokes were the first to notice.

“Now, I would like to speak to you all individually, starting with Mr. Mayberry. You three wait outside. You all have lunch next period, correct? Hopefully this won’t take up too much time if the bell rings.” They stood up and Ro stood up with them, looking at her friend and twin carefully. “It shouldn’t be too long now.”

The three left the office to sit in the main office. The secretary looked at them for a moment before going back to working on something they couldn’t see.

Violet practically flopped into a chair, grunting and pulling a leg up to her chest. “This is… bullshit.” She lowered her voice when she swore, glancing at the secretary to make sure she wasn’t about to get in trouble for language.

“That’s the kid that asked you out, Re?” Ro asked, trying to figure things out.

“Yeah? Why?” The twins sat down, Ro sitting herself between the other two.

“If that… fucker… did this just because you didn’t go out with him…” Violet grumbled the rest of her threat incoherently, but the sentiment was there and Ro felt a small smile appear on her lips.

They went quiet after that, the only sounds coming from them were the tapping of their shoes on the old tiles and shifting of clothes when they moved to get comfortable on the not-entirely-comfortable chairs.

Ro heard the bell for lunch ring during their silence, and it was like a magic spell over Violet. She straightened and leant forward, dropping her leg to look around Ro to Remus.

“I’m sorry.” She said haltingly. Both knew how stubborn she could be, and apologizing wasn’t something she did often. “I was stupid and overly protective that I didn’t think clearly. I’ve been lied to enough that it’s… stupid.”

“Yeah, you kinda are stupid.” Remus’s nose twitched in that way that meant he wasn’t being malicious, and his words caused Violet to snort.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Language, Ms. Knight.” The secretary called, giving her a warning look.

“English, ma’am. I’ll try not to swear any more.” Violet replied, turning back to the twins. “I said what I said in anger because I wanted to hurt you the way I thought you hurt Ro, and that was really… bitchy… of me. I thought you had gaslighted her or something to make her believe you hadn’t done anything, but I had time to think about it when I got detention during recess.”

“That’s why you wouldn’t answer us?” Ro asked quietly.

“Yeah, Mrs. Leglass made me put my phone on the desk. I’m happy I had it on silent because she would have kept it ‘til lunch otherwise.” Violet shook her head. “It was probably for the best anyway. I needed that time to think.”

Ro sighed in relief, smiling as she looked at the two. Remus had his lips upturned but it still looked a bit wary. She couldn’t entirely blame him but this was progress. She leant into his side, pulling Violet to lean against her until they were in a bit of an uncomfortable cuddle pile on the chairs.

Violet’s phone pinged, and Ro could see over her shoulder to see who messaged her.

[Literal Sunshine (Penny)] 12:23pm  
Are you with Ro?? Janny said she got called down to the office and we can’t find you or her or even Re… :c

Ro chuckled. “Tell them where we are and bring their lunches, I’m hungry.”

“Why can’t I just ask them to grab our lunches?” She retorted with a chuckle of her own, already typing a response.

“Too far away, and I had been planning on buying my lunch.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” Another ping. “They’re on their way.”

Luna was the first one to get to the office, and she waved pleasantly to the secretary before walking over to the pile with a smirk tilting her lips.

“What are you doing?” She asked, amused.

“Can’t leave yet. Principal Stokes wants to talk to us one-on-one.” Violet answered from her spot, pointing to the principal’s office. “They’re currently speaking the bastard who started this.”

“What?” Luna’s brows furrowed and she frowned, walking closer to the trio.

“I caught the asshole who shared the video on my twitter. He was trying to taunt me during coding and got Vi involved.” Remus explained.

“Ho-” She was about to ask another question when a blur of cotton candy blasted past her to catch the trio unaware and they all fell to the floor with yelps, and the slower approach of Janice appearing behind Luna.

“Did you make up? What happened? I’m so mad at you, Vi, you never answered anything at recess!” Penny’s words seemed to rush out of her mouth as she made herself at home on the floor in front of the chairs with the other three, doing her best to hug all of them but barely managed to with her short arms. “I’m sorry, but you were really mean and didn’t even listen to either of them this morning and I thought you were going to stop being our friend and I don’t want that because you’re a really cool friend and I love hanging out with you and I’d be really sad and mad that you would stop being our friend because of something like this.”

Penny took a breath, about to start up another long-winded plea but stopped in her tracks when Violet bopped foreheads with her.

“If you’d let me answer, I’ll explain.” She said with a light chuckle.

The trio caught the other girls up to speed, Janice and Luna sitting on a couple chairs while it was difficult for the others to get up from their haphazard pile, and Ro was relieved no one else had come into the office when this all happened.

Just as they were finishing explaining everything, the principal’s door opened, both Tucker and Principal Stokes walking outside. Tucker had his head down to his shoes and refused to look up.

“Kingleys, please step into my office, the both of you. Ms. Knight, and…” They looked a little surprised by the clump on the ground by the chairs and the two more reasonable teens sitting properly, but they shook their head with a look of faint amusement. “You and the others may go have lunch. It shouldn’t take me too long to speak to these two.”

The twins separated from Violet and Penny awkwardly before they walked up to the principal, but they had a reassuring smile, and Ro had a feeling things were going to be okay for them again.

* * *

Tucker confessed, but Principal Stokes refused to tell them what was said. Actions were going to be made against him for both hacking into another student’s account and publicly outing a student to the internet. It was uncertain if expulsion was too far of a punishment, but Principal Stokes had said they would be looking into this at the next board meeting or something.

Remus felt lighter when he and Ro left the office. They made a detour to the computer room so Remus could grab his stuff and they went to his locker to put it away before they would find their friends.

Penny clung to Violet like a koala the entire rest of lunch as the twins explained what happened. Remus felt a sense of relief being around his friends again after the past couple days and shook off the previous hurt. Not all of it, and he was sure it was petty of him to keep some of the hurt his friends caused him, but he wasn’t a saint or someone who forgave easily, much like Violet.

He snatched a juicy grape tomato from Luna’s lunch, popping it into his mouth with a wide grin as she protested, and watched Ro cuddle up between Penny and Janice with the most content look on her face. Remus gave her a sly smile and waggled his eyebrows enough to make her grow red in the face and kick his shin hard, making him laugh and the others to look momentarily confused, but it wasn’t unusual for the twins to bicker without ever saying a single word.

They settled back into normality, although now Ro encouraged the others to call her by her full name if they wanted to, and teachers actually used her actual pronouns.

Remus would still never forgive Tucker for what he did, because it should have been by Ro’s hand to have come out, but she acted a lot happier when they went to school wearing all the clothes she had kept in her closet because they were all considered feminine. He was happy for her, even if he showed it in his own weird way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first part and ended it, I originally wasn't gunna continue, but I left a few big big gaps that I did actually want to fill and stuff, so I hope yall enjoyed at least some of the holes being filled. Other holes remain open so yall can have ideas about what could have happened.
> 
> I also want to say, thinking of the twitter account names were way too much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
